


courtship

by goldsick (heroiclly)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo is So Done, Courting Rituals, Dragons, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Presents, Protective Thorin, Protectiveness, Sarcasm, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Shapeshifting, Thorin Is an Idiot, shiny things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiclly/pseuds/goldsick
Summary: When the dragon fell from the sky, destroying Bilbo's crops, he didn't get angry. He carefully maneuvered its talons before taking care of its wounds and wings. From the soft scales and bright blue eyes, it was young, not even able to breathe magic. So Bilbo led it to his barn where it could heal before it left. Too bad its father decided to show up.(( Updates Mondays and Thursdays, if the week permits it ))





	1. Tested Strength

He wasn't sure what he expected when his house shook and his cutlery fell from the cabinets and his fine china boke across the floor. He didn't bother catching them, but dove across the kitchen to catch the paintings of his mother and father and uncles and aunts and everyone who got a painting. He set them down in the foyer and stormed from his small house, intent on finding the culprit. 

It ended up being a large dragon, with scales of the darkest, richest violet, the wings in tatters and the eyes closed as its chest heaved. Bilbo stared at it for a minute or five, before its eyes opened and the sharp, icy blue orbs focused on him. It raised its head, the nubs of its horns telling Bilbo that it was just a babe and it gave a pitiful roar, blood seeping from its sides and wings. 

"It's alright!" Bilbo raised his hands and the dragon snarled, teeth longer than Bilbo's forearm. But he saw a wounded creature, not a beast of mass destruction. "I won't hurt you. I want to see what I can do for you." The dragon growled, but its ears flicked forward and its teeth slowly disappeared behind its lips. It let Bilbo get closer and inspect the wounds. "Hm. A bigger dragon?" He asked. The beast huffed and turned its head, a high-pitched noise coming from deep in its throat. "Oh, don't you whine to me," Bilbo said. "Stay here." 

He went back into his messy house and retrieved his box of medical supplies. He came back and started working on what wounds he could reach. The dragon stayed perfectly still, before standing when Bilbo moved back. It wasn't as big as he had thought, maybe the size of a house. It flared its wings before wincing and lowering its head. 

"Thank you." The voice was soft, accented, and came from the dragon. Bilbo blinked. The dragon stared at him and tilted her head. 

"A girl?" 

"I suppose? Female. Daughter," she said, sitting back on her hind legs. "Call me what you will." She flicked her ears forward. Bilbo nodded. 

"Well. I can't have you out here. How about you come into the barn while your wings heal?" He eyed the tears in the thin flesh and the dragon nodded. She followed him, her feet shaking the small plot of land as she forced her way into the barn, the one horse neighing and the two pigs oinking up a storm. The dragon settled and watched Bilbo leave, the large doors shutting and leaving her in the dark.

* * *

Nife shifted her body, putting her legs under her mass and stared at the wood grain. Hopefully, her father would be here soon to bring her home. She snorted and sneezed when hay flew onto her snout. The human was kind enough to bring her dinner, as he called it, a measly slab of meat and some potatoes. She sighed and lifted her head, her ears just brushing the rafters of the barn. The human was pretty, for a human, his flesh pale but sunkissed and freckled. Like he had stars under his mortal flesh. Her father would like him. She thrilled at the realization, excitement coursing through her body. _She found a Mate for her father_! The doors opened and she turned her head. 

"Hello!" The human smiled up at her and wheeled in a barrel. She shifted again and her ears perked as she caught the scent of salted fish-her favorite! She purred, her vocal cords rubbing against each other at a frequency the human couldn’t comprehend. The human popped the barrel open and she immediately shoved her snout into the barrel, her tongue lapping the meat into her mouth. 

Nife pulled her head from the barrel and crunched the scaly and bony fish. She licked her lips and stared down at the human. His lips were pulled into a smile as he gazed up at her. "Enjoy that?" He asked. His human language was a lilting and sing-song dialect. It was so soft compared to Draconic. Nife nodded. 

"Fish are my favorite." She purred. His smile brightened. 

"I'm glad!" He wheeled the empty barrel away and Nife followed carefully, walking to the open field and spreading her wings wide. It had been two nightfalls since the old dragon had dropped her. Lady Luck was on her side that day, that she landed in the field of such a kind human. The tears in her wings healed slowly since she couldn't use magic and the food she was given barely sated her hunger. The human was persistent in her not eating the pigs, which was unfortunate because they spoke rudely of the human. "Your wings are looking better!" The human said, investigating the great flight tools. Nife huffed. 

"Yes. My father should be here soon. I'm in no condition to fly," Nife said, feeling the wind blow against her soft scales. Winter was coming and her father had been out hunting for them, so they wouldn't need to leave the hollow during the cold months. That was how she was taken in the first place. Nife shook her head free of those thoughts. In the past. Her father wouldn't want her to dwell on them. Nife tucked her legs under her body and laid down, her head curling around until it was under her wing. The human left her like that and went about his business, harvesting plants from his small garden. Nife watched him, his movements flowy and relaxed, despite her being a few feet away. As if he had a large canine instead of a man-eating beast at his back

A roar shook the earth and Nife swung her head up, watching as a figure the size of a mountain blocked the sun out. Nife glowed, her teeth flashing in what little light was left as she stood quickly, her tail swinging and nearly destroying the human's house. "Dad!" She heard the human scream and then cuss in his language, colorful and fluent over his pink tongue. 

"What the fuck?!"


	2. Wonder

Thorin very rarely is angry. Most times its mildly upset or disappointed. Fatherly emotions when his daughter is doing something...less than amazing. He saved the anger for when he found another dragon in his territory, too close to their hollow, or when humans tried to hunt them for their horns or scales. That's when he was angry. 

So when he dropped the cow and sheep in front of their hollow and landed, he was filled with unknown rage. Deep gouges in the stone around the hollow and blood against the rock. He shoved his snout against the gouges, the scent stinging his sensitive glands. The blood was his kin's, his daughters and the claws that made the gouges belonged to an old enemy, a great serpent of white scales and deer horns. 

Thorin roared, fear driving deep into his hearts. He left the prey there, taking to the wind, hoping that his daughter was still alive, still breathing, still fighting. Nife was not one to roll over and give up. Even without magic, her teeth found soft places even Thorin didn't think to find. He followed the wind shifts for as far as he could, over two rivers, across and out of his territory. So far from home. He wailed, the sound a weak and quiet sound, a mourning sound. He's only made it once when his Mate was found smashed against the cliffside, bones broken and wings torn clean off. 

He sailed the sky for two days, the morning sun beating off his black scales, his wing muscles tired from flying, but his hearts pounding, needing to find his daughter. Finally, her scent twisted up the wind currents, finding him and joy burst in his barrel chest. He twisted, gliding to the left and saw her form on the ground. Her muscles were relaxed and her wounds were healing. He roared, his voice thundering and shaking the ground. Nife raised her head, joy painting her face and body movements as she jumped up to greet him. Thorin landed and Nife purred, nuzzling against Thorin's giant form, barely coming up to his elbow. 

"What the fuck?!" Thorin raised his head from his daughter's back, great gold eyes seeking the source of the sound. A human. Tiny and plump, his face dotted with stars and his hair like a field of ready-to-harvest wheat, golden and honey-touched. He stared up at Thorin with wide forest eyes, before looking at Nife. "That's your dad?" His voice was soft and melodious, Thorin finding it in his hearts that he wouldn't mind listening to it for the rest of his days. 

"Yes! Father, this is Bilbo. A kind human who helped me recover after Thranduil tried to take me." She said the first word in the human language and the rest in Draconic. "He would be a good Mate." Nife sang, her head tilting with the words. She fluffs out her wings and frill with pride. Thorin snarls and snaps above her head in warning. Nife thrills and prances away. She rounds the human and tries to hide her bulk behind him. She pushed Bilbo closer. Thorin stared down at him. He stepped back before his magic twisted and erupted from the cavity at the base of his neck and around him in bright flashes of gold.

* * *

Bilbo covered his eyes from the blinding light and Nife made quiet the noise behind him. Once the light died down, Bilbo blinked to clear his vision and warm hands cupped his face. He looked up and held his breath. A man made of scales and pale flesh stared down at him, his eyes pure gold, like the molten metal deep in the cores of mountains. 

"Your eyes," the man began, his words deep and metallic, like a hammer slamming against steel, the beginning of a weapon, "are the greenest I've ever seen. Like emeralds. Or the fresh green of a forest." 

"Dad! I didn't know you had such a way with words!" The man shifted his sharp eyes towards Nife and glared at her. Bilbo finally took a breath and pulled away from the strange man. 

"So you can shapeshift?" Bilbo prodded and the man looked back, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yes. Along with other things." Bilbo nodded and walked away, going back to his tomatoes. Nife twisted the best she could, shoving her face next to the garden and watched Bilbo pick the ripe red orbs. 

"How do you like my dad, Bilbo?" 

"He's nice." Nife snorted. Her father sent a glare her way, but stayed outside the garden, eyeing the plants. "Also very naked." Nife raised her head to stare at her father. 

"Ah. I see. Dad, go put clothes on or else Bilbo won't look you in the eye." Her father grumbled, but turned and walked back to the field. Bilbo found the flash of light to be irritating, especially when it singed some of his plants. He turned and glared at the man. He pointed to his plants. 

"What?" The man-shaped-dragon asked. Nife pulled her ears back, throwing her dad a look. 

"You burned my plants," Bilbo said. The man shrugged. Nife wailed, the sound something Bilbo couldn't hear but her father did. He turned to look at her and Bilbo took the chance to smack the man in the side with his shovel. The man teetered but otherwise didn't move. He threw Bilbo a look just as Bilbo swung the shovel again. 

The man fell and Nife thrilled, shaking out her body and frill, her wings coming up as a sign of joy. "The great Thorin of the Durin Line has fallen!" Nife cried, laughter bubbling in her chest. Bilbo arched his eyebrow. 

"Thorin, was it?" Thorin groaned from his spot on the ground, the side of his head a bright red that slowly faded. He sat up and Bilbo offered him a tomato. Thorin looked up at him, anger very evident in his eyes. Bilbo smiled. "Don't ever burn my plants again."

* * *

Nife twisted her ears back, listening to her father. He spoke to Bilbo about why he has come, why Nife was here, why they needed to go back. Nife whined. Thorin hushed her. She lifted her body and turned, lowering her head. Thorin brushed her away, but she persisted, shoving her face against Bilbo and throwing her head back, the human clutching her jaw. 

"Nife!" He screeched. Nife pulled her ears back and sat on her hind legs. 

"You must come with us, Bilbo!" 

"What? No! I can't!" 

"Why not? Father cannot protect you all the way out here. How will you make it through the winter months?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes. Bilbo sighed. 

"Nife. I have a life here. I've lived through many winters and I can live through many more. I know how to survive," he said a small smile on his face. "Don't worry about me." Nife lowered her head and set him down. Thorin had shifted back and watched Bilbo pat himself down, dusting his shirt. Thorin lowered his head, which was half the size of the house and dwarfed Bilbo, and watched Bilbo with molten eyes. 

"Until the moon deems it that we be together once more." Thorin lifted his wings and tensed his leg muscles, before taking to the sky. He circled once, twice, before lowering himself enough to grab a hold of Nife. 

"Until the sun says we can see each other again," Nife finished the goodbye her father began. Bilbo watched as they grew into a tiny dot, before disappearing. He turned and stared at his farm, devoid of dragons and his heart empty.


	3. Winter Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this late! But I hope you like this chapter!!

The hollow was stifling, the fire that boiled in Thorin’s magic cavity warming the huge space. Nife forced her eyes opened and yawned, climbing from her spot next to her father. She walked away from him, finding their pantry for the winter months. She pulled a sheep from it and paced back to her father. She dropped it in front if his snout. 

His eyes opened slowly and Nife whimpered. His eyes were dull, a sheen of silver over the gold orbs. Nife huffed and left the sheep there, curling away from her father, staring as he sniffed the sheep. He tucked his head under his wing. Nife stayed where she was for a few moments, before standing and taking the sheep into her maw. 

She left her father there and climbed from the deep cavern to the first cave. Snow had begun to fall, natural for how high the hollow was. The first cave was cold and the stone stung at Nife’s paws. She left the cave and stood at the ledge, staring out into the territory. 

She had to get help. She opened her wings, healed and able to fly and jumped off the ledge. The wind bit at her soft scales before she lifted up and glided on the wind current. She knew where she was going and just who could help. Her jaw tightened around the sheep. She hoped the present was enough to get him to come.

* * *

Bilbo hummed as he fixed the tarp over his tomatoes, making sure to keep them warm and snow-free. It had only been a week since Nife had left and the quiet, which used to be comforting, ate away at Bilbo. He sat back on his knees and stared at the winter-warning sky. Dark gray despite it being noon. Bilbo stood and went back into his house. 

He started a kettle and readied his favorite mug with tea. He got a plate down and sliced an apple open. The barrel of apples stood in the corner of his kitchen, by the rest of the dry goods that he needed while trapped in his house. The snow always fell heavy this far north, so unlike the ever-spring back where he was born. He sliced the apple halves into smaller pieces and ate them. 

The kettle whistled and he pulled it off the fire and paused before he began pouring. The air had shifted and with a look outside, Bilbo found out why. A dragon. Bilbo carefully placed the kettle down and ran out to greet the dragon. A rich violet beast, but this time healed and wings perfect. She lowered her head, dropping the sheep that was in her mouth. 

“Nife!” Bilbo greeted, caressing her snout and lower jaw, where the beginning of horns found his hands. She focused icy blue eyes on him and Bilbo frowned. “What’s wrong?” The worry and sorrow were evident in her eyes. Nife closed her eyes, pulling her limbs underneath her self, her wings resting freely across her back and into the field. 

"It's father. I fear he has become sick." Bilbo frowned and stepped back, taking in Nife. Her shoulder muscles shook and her chest heaved, her wings were limp and her head seemed to bow forward like her neck wasn't able to hold it up anymore. 

"Did you fly nonstop?" He asked, worried about the young dragon. Nife nodded slowly. 

"It's urgent, Bilbo. I think he has the Winter Sickness." 

"Winter Sickness? A cold?" He arched an eyebrow. Nife raised her head, eyes thoughtful where her face couldn't express such a minute emotion. 

"I suppose." 

"A cold is not that bad. Not bad enough for you to fly over a hundred miles to come here." Nife huffed, her head raising more, anger flickering in her eyes and bared teeth. 

"A cold, as you put it, is  _deadly_ for a Fire-Breather. If his internal temperature gets too cold, he could die. His magic can't make enough heat for him to live," Nife said, her sorrow edging deep into her voice. She lowered her head as her words settled into Bilbo's heart. _Thorin is dying_? Bilbo turned on his heel and went back inside, ignoring Nife questioning calls. 

He packed as quickly as he dared, making sure to pack whatever he needed for the flight and the possible days he would have to stay to care for the big dumb dragon. He packed many of his teas, apples, loaves of bread, salted meats, and clothes. He walked out of his door and closed it, locking it and shoving the key down his shirt, the cold metal biting at his skin from where it hung around his neck. 

He stared up at Nife, who stared down at him. "You," she began, shifting back onto her feet, "didn't take the sheep?" Bilbo looked down at the dead animal and shook his head. 

"I don't need it. Let's take it back to Thorin." 

"You're coming with?" Nife breathed out, joy filling her eyes. 

"Of course! Who else is going to help that stubborn old dragon?" He shook his head and climbed into Nife's right paw. She carefully curled her talons around him and took three steps, before flapping her wings. The cold air didn't bite at Bilbo as he expected, but was still cold the higher they climbed. Nife eventually leveled out and Bilbo allowed himself to doze.

* * *

Bilbo woke with his stomach dropping. Fear spread through his body at the feeling of falling. But the sturdy paw under him and the chest he was pressed to comfortably gave him confidence that he was not, in fact falling, but Nife was landing. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but her body tilted back before she opened her paw. Bilbo slid from her grasp, adjusting his backpack and stared at the giant hole in the side of the mountain.

”That’s,” he began, looking back at Nife, “not big enough for Thorin?” He meant to say it rather than asking it. 

“As long as we can fit our heads through something, we can pull our bodies through,” Nife said, walking into the hole. Bilbo followed after, noting the deep claw marks stained black around the entrance. The cave slopped a little, which Nife either didn't notice or grew used to as they walked. The cave ended and Bilbo stared at the five entrances. Nife sniffed, her tongue flicking out as her sharp eyes darted between the five holes. "He's still in the sleeping cave." She twisted to the very last one on the left and continued into that hall. Bilbo followed, the dark unnerving, but the swing of Nife's tail in front of him guided him. 

"I'm not sure what I can do for him," Bilbo said, as Nife veered to the right, settling on her haunches. Thorin laid in the huge cave, fire lighting the ceiling, Bilbo presumed by some force of magic. Bilbo stared at him, before slowly approaching, pausing when Thorin huffed and his eyes opened. They focused on Bilbo for a second before Thorin reared back, his teeth flashing and magic erupting from his cavity. Bilbo had exactly .2 seconds to send a prayer before fire erupted from Thorin's mouth. Bilbo squeezed his eyes shut and waited for death.

It never came. Bilbo opened his eyes and a large patchwork of scales came to view. Violet was the most common in the scales but Bilbo noticed touches of black and gold in the undertones. Nife stood around him, wings curled carefully around them and head ducked to cover Bilbo even more. She blinked slowly before her lips lifted in a small smile. 

"Sorry about that, Bilbo. Father doesn't react well to other's in the hollow." 

"Could have told me before, oh, I don't know, I entered the hollow?" Bilbo snipped at her but shook his head. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Nife chuckled. 

"Dragons are naturally fire resistant. I feel but a little warm. That is all." Bilbo nodded. Nife raised her head and shook her wings out after the flames passed. She twisted her neck and snarled at her father. "Bilbo is here to help! How can you try to harm him?" She growled, swinging around and Bilbo caught sight of Thorin shifting his weight and settling down on his front paws again. He looked ashamed and when his eyes met Bilbo's, Bilbo gasped. They were dull and had a silver sheen over them. Bilbo dropped his backpack and flicked it open, going through the contents. 

"Nife? Get me some water," she stood to complete the task, "oh and if you can, get a fire going, uh, down here?" He pointed to the ground. Nife nodded and left the cave. Bilbo took out a pouch and smelled it, smiling. "You like tea, Thorin?" The dragon huffed but said nothing to dissuade Bilbo from making the tea. Bilbo smiled and continued with his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that this will be updated on Mondays and Thursdays, if the week permits it!!


	4. Bergamot

Bilbo was warm. Too warm. Thorin was wrapped around him, his human body far warmer than any normal being. Nife slept beside them, her magic not yet matured, unable to shift like her father. Bilbo was still getting used to the tons of physical affection the dragons bestowed upon him, but he took it with stride — the best he could. He wiggled out of the harsh grip the elder dragon had on him and sat up. The sleeping cave felt like a small room in the dead of summer. Far too warm. Bilbo stood and walked out of the cave. The pathway was dark, but his bare feet led him straight and true. 

The afore-cave was cooler and he caught his breath. It was stifling in the sleeping cave, something Bilbo did not like. He liked the nippy chill of winter, something that never seemed to happen back in the Shire, the evergreen glades and forest. Never seemed to gain the cold. Soft footsteps grew closer behind him and Nife watched him from the entry to the sleeping cave. "Just catching my breath." 

"Too hot?" She asked, settling her weight on her haunches, her tail swing around to wrap around his feet. He nodded. She hummed. "Father had told me humans could not bear the heat as we could." She nodded solemnly.

”You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bilbo said, stepping out of the loop of her tail. He continued on his way and Nife followed, making small noises in her throat. 

“Humans will never know the lick of fire without the pain of burns. Or the feel of blocking out the sun and flying across the salt of the Great Sea.” They came to a small cave, a cave Thorin could never fit in. And if Nife is anything like her father, soon she won’t be able to either. Bilbo paced in and Nife watched. He sparked a small fire in a hole in the ground and set his teapot on top, boiling water for tea.

“That’s what happens when you are mortal, my dear.” Nife purred and settled on her front legs. 

“My mother called me _mizimith_.” The word flew off her tongue, a sweet tone of love and youth. Bilbo looked up at her. Nife stared at the small teapot, as if she stared into a fire, memories flickering behind her eyes. 

“What does it mean?” Nife slowly looked to him, the ends of her lips tugging up, into her version of a smile. 

“ _Jewel that is young_.” Bilbo nodded. “Father sometimes calls me _nâthuê kurdu, daughter of the heart_.” Nife sighed. "He hasn't called me that for some time." Bilbo hummed. The teapot whistles and Bilbo takes it off. He pours the boiling water into a small mug and the tangy scent of oranges filled the small space. Nife sniffed and her nose scales contracted, scrunching up her long face. "What is that?"

"Oh! A special blend of tea from the Shire. It has orange peel, lavender, and black tea leaves. Do you like it?" Nife shook her head. 

"What is orange peel?" 

"Like. The peel of an orange?" 

"Colors have peels?" 

"Orange," Bilbo set his mug down, fully turning to Nife, "like the fruit." 

"We have not had fruit since mother bought some from the market at the base of the mountain. That was almost two centuries ago." Bilbo sucked a breath in. 

"Nife. How — how old are you?" Nife tilted her head. 

"Father said my egg hatched the brightest summer since the Beginning, the year of the dying star, what was that? One-twenty? I believe it was the year of one-twenty, so over four hundred years. Why?" Bilbo nodded. 

"When do dragons mature?" Nife pouted, her ears sticking close to her head as she looked away. 

"When we reach four hundred and sixty years." Bilbo chuckled. He looked away as well, the fire lighting the cave an odd, but comforting, copper color. 

"Will I see you mature?" Nife brightened and a loud thumping noise sounded from beyond her bulky body. Her tail hitting the cave walls. Bilbo held back a laugh. 

"Yes! I am four hundred and fifty-three years now, Bilbo!" 

"Bilbo?" Thorin's voice, while deep and low, traveled high, through the caves. Bilbo tried to see past Nife's frame, but it was impossible. Her violet scales blended so perfectly with the black of the cave, it was impossible to see where she ended and the stone began. She shifted and stood, backing out of the entryway. Thorin's human face peeked around the corner. Sharp jaw and pale skin, molten eyes and hair thick and pitch black. He entered and Bilbo sighed. He cradled his head in his hands, flushing all the way to the tips of his ears. 

"Would you _please_ put some clothes on, Thorin?" Thorin came up to him and hugged him to a very warm body. Bilbo was dwarfed by the human-shaped dragon, the immortal easily two feet taller than Bilbo. 

"It is far too warm in the hollow for your human clothing," Thorin rumbled, deep in his chest. Bilbo sighed but fought no more. Thorin carried Bilbo out of his hiding cave and out into the afore-cave. Thorin stood for a bit, before going down the middle tunnel, Bilbo still cradled to his chest. Nife followed, bowing her head and the cave grew shorter. It opened into a huge cave, after what felt like an hour of walking. Bilbo smelled it before he saw it and he pushed against the warm chest of Thorin. He dropped and his feet met the cold water of the mountain. He screeched and ran away from the harsh chill. Nife pushed him forward, her large head easily forcing him. Thorin had ducked under the low lit water, his head bobbing a few feet away. 

"Bath time, Bilbo! I love bath time!" Nife moved past Bilbo and jumped into the lake, her father yelling at her. Bilbo watched a large wave come towards him, watching his life flash before his eyes. At least Nife was enjoying herself. The cold water soaked Bilbo to the bone and everything was quiet. Nife floated behind her father, looking more like an alligator than a dragon, her body below the surface, her eyes just above it. She watched him, fear a lit in her pupils. Thorin watched Bilbo as well, his pupiless eyes wide and it was easy to see he too, feared the small human. Bilbo sighed. 

"At least I brought a change of clothes." He stripped to his undergarments and wadded into the water. Thorin took a breath and Nife dove under the water. Bilbo was unsure of how deep it went, but she surfaced next to him, the shadow of her large body outlined in the clear water. She pushed against him and he went with her. He smiled, hugging her scales and small horns, as she dragged him every which way. Thorin seemed to actually clean himself in the large pool, while Nife just played. But as she walked out of the pool, her scales had a clean shine to them, her wings shaking off the loose drops of water. 

Bilbo shook his head and watched Thorin dry off with the heat of his body. Bilbo hugged him and felt the warmth seep back into his bones. His head was to Thorin's chest, so when Nife spoke quick and rough Draconic, which Throin followed, Bilbo tuned them out. He was glad they got a long a bit better while he was around, Thorin seemingly softening with his presence. Nife seemed to be more childish, something Bilbo thought odd for such an old being. His eyes opened at Thorin lifting him. But Nife, in dragon years anyways, was merely a teenager faced with the tragedy of her mother dying. Nife led the way out of the cave. Bilbo watched the dark walls pass. He knew the pain. He closed his eyes and his mind rested.


End file.
